The Gods wishes: This love Conquers all
by vulnerable love
Summary: The god have come to an agreement, freeing Himeko and Chikane from the eternal reincarnation of the lunar and Solar Priestesses, But does The god of Destruction have something of his sleeve for the two lovers? and is there love enough to defeat it?


Woot! I've been thinking about this Fanfic alot lately.

I am glad i started it, You people may not like the 1st chapter very much . but i promise it'll get better as i add more chapters. so please review it fuels me with energy! )

I actually needed a little break from writing my Other Mai-Hime story.

I was really mad, for some reason it won't open, i think the files got damaged somehow, no matter, i'll just start a new file and copy and paste them from here.

Disclaimer: Alas, i do not own Kannazuki no miko -cries in the corner-

This is sort of a Prologue i guess. It's kind of long compared to the other chapters i wrote for my other stuff.

Random fact about the author: I absolutely HATE Souma, its an unnatrual hate actually, so i might be a tad cruel. ;)

Other than that please enjoy!

* * *

**Japanese needed for better understand of the story:**

**Kono baka Yarou**: You idoit! (very offensive)

**Otouto-san:** little brother

**boozu:** brat

**Hai:** yes

**arigatou gozaimashita:** Thank you (very polite)

**arigatou:**Thank you (normal way)

**Douitashimashite:** you're welcome

* * *

"_Do you hate your destiny, Sorceress of the Moon?" _said a feminine voice emotionlessly. The graceful girl did not stop walking up the steps, nor did she respond.

"_Do you wish to be freed from then endless reincarnation?" _the voice asked. The�blue hair colored girl simple shook her head and said_ "I have met Himeko again, that is why I am happy now. More than any one�else…" _The girl walked the remainder of the steps and slowly knelt down in front of the door. "_Himeko…_" The girl whispered her loves name as tears ran down her face and the gigantic doors closed infront of her.

* * *

The god of heaven sighed sadly. He was very tired of watching the same tragedy happen�over and over again. He hated to seem like a child, but he was bored of seeing it. As a god he had nothing better to do but place roles on people, but since the priestesses were the only hope for the world, he had to watch them carefully, to his distress.

"Ahh! I grow tired of this!" Screamed the head of all gods, the piercing scream would make even the bravest god whimper in fear if it was meant for them. Suddenly a male angel appeared in a snow white uniform that seemed to shine; the angel knelt on one knee and bowed his head.

"My lord? Is there something you need?" the angel asked in a low concerned tone, still keeping his head low. It was disrespectful to look at a god unless told to.

"Yes! Get me Ame no Murakumo and Yamatano Orochi. Now" ordered the powerful god of heaven. The god of heaven was known for being fair, yet there were still plenty of examples of when this 'fair' god was angered and became extremely cruel and heartless.

"Yes, my lord." With that, the angel disappeared and came back swiftly with a non-chalant looking Goddess of Swords and a very irritated looking God of Destruction. The most powerful God of the Thousand Gods nodded at the angel in satisfaction and dismissed the angel for now.

"Call your most loyal servants" Demanded the god of Heaven. He meant the two priestess of the godless month and 7 of the necks of Orochi.

"Hold on, Hold on. The solar priestess and my necks cannot come here. This is the sanctuary of _Souls_. Most of them are very much in their bodies; besides the Lunar Priestess must face her punishment!" Yamatano Orochi exclaimed.

Suddenly Yamatano Orochi felt a strong force push him all the way across the very long room, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Kono baka yarou! Now listen Yamatano Orochi, I don't care if you're a god. In my domain, no scratch that, in any domain you do not tell _me_ what to do. Do you understand?" the lord hissed.

The shocked god just nodded hesitantly with his eyes wide open. He might have stayed like that for quite a while if his daze wasn't interrupted by rude muffled laughter.

"Otouto-san should stop being such a boozu, he's going to end up getting himself killed one of these days" Ame no Murakumo joked.

"It would be better than spending eternity with a bunch of boring old hags." The god of destruction mumbled. He slowly stood to his feet.

"Did you say something Otouto-san?" said Ame no Murakumo glancing suggestively at The head of all gods himself.

"N-no!"

"Did I not tell you both to summon your most loyal servants?" The lord asked in an annoyed tone.

"H-Hai!" both gods responded. Ame no Murakumo and Yamatano Orochi both took their index and middle finger of each of their own hands and placed them on their own temples while closing their eyes.

'_come' _both gods called mentally at the same time.

Suddenly a vast amount of different color orbs appeared and slowly materialized into what looked like humans.

* * *

The Lunar priestess materialized on her knees with her eyes closed. She slowly rose and opened her eyes to see she was in a white room that seemed to be�decorated with light patterns of gold on the walls, furniture and everything else there was.

"CHIKANE-CHAN!" she heard a familiar angel-like voice scream her name in agony that it brought pain to her the deepest part of her heart. She felt arms wrap around her necks and a shaking body press against hers.

"Himeko…" Chikane said gently and wrapped her arms around her loves' slim waist.

"Chikane-chan, Chikane-chan! I-I love you so much! I don't want to lose you again! No not again!" Himeko cried into Chikane's chest. Chikane gently stroked her loves hair in attempts to comfort her.

"Shh… I am here now Himeko…" she whispered soothingly to her love. Chikane's hold on Himeko tightened a bit.

* * *

Himeko refused to quit, she wanted tell Chikane things she didn't have time to tell her before. "But you won't be here always! I…I just want a life where I can live happily with you! Without having to ever cause you pain…I love you Chikane-chan… I love you. I love you. I love you!" Himeko said while tears ran down her cheeks; she buried her face into Chikane's chest, she could hear the elegant girl's heart beating, it made her heart flutter, yet it could never rival the most beautiful sound in the world, which Himeko was sure was Chikane's voice. The smaller girl felt the arms around her waist tighten. She felt her lover gently rest her head on her shoulder and whisper in her ear.

"I love you too Himeko…" whispered Chikane as she loosened her grip to Himeko's dismay, but Chikane was now looking at her, Himeko gazed into her love's eyes, those eyes that were filled with adoration and love, she felt her knees get so weak she thought she would fall. She felt Chikane's thumb gently brush away her tears waking her from�the�beautiful spell cast on her�"without you Himeko, I would be an empty shell. The moon desperately needs the sun the shine, when the sun shines its brightest and smiles graciously at the moon the moon is filled with warmth and is constantly reminded that it needs the sun more than anything else, for the sun, the moon will always attempt to shine brightly to give the sun a reason to smile…" Chikane paused, her facial expression softened slightly and she gently placed a light kiss on her sun's lips. "And for you Himeko, I shall always attempt to be here to wipe away your tears, to see the smile on your face that brings warmth into my heart." She said emphasizing her love with each word.

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko said lightly. Himeko tenderly nuzzled her head into Chikane's shoulder, smiling blissfully.

This heart-warming reunion of the two hearts deeply in love was rudely interrupted by a hard clapping.

"Ahh… very touching, It's almost not completely _disgusting_, don't you agree 7th neck?" Yamatano Orochi spat in disgust. When the solar and lunar priestess heard the evil voice they parted looking around. They saw 7 necks of Orochi, a man sitting on a throne silently observing, and what seemed to be two mechs, operating on their own. When the blue haired girl noticed the possibly threat to her love she quickly place herself in front of her love protectively.

* * *

Souma gritted his teeth angrily. "Leave Himeko and Himemiya-san alone…" The boy with the Orochi symbol on his forehead hissed.

The god of destruction "Ahh! I almost forgot! you're the defiant neck. You're the one who fell hopelessly in love with Solar Priestess; only to discover that her feelings were not returned, quite sad really. I would truly hate to be you, to give everything to someone they loved only to have them crush your heart completely. I wonder 7th Neck, do you regret it?" Yamato Orochi mocked obviously amused.

The god of destruction was to find Souma was actually smirking.

"Ahh… that is what Tsubasa also asked me, before." He glanced over at his elder brother and his eyes soften slightly. "And I told him no. because Himeko is safe." He looked over at the girl of his affections and continued. "I don't think I've ever been happier, seeing how Himeko has discovered her feelings and she can feel the blissful feeling of being in love. I need to thank Himeko, for letting me feel that wonder emotion, even if it was unrequited." His gaze softened as he announced his feelings, he smiled gently at the girl he loved and turned his gaze hardened as he turned back to the god of destruction. "So no I do not regret it, and I never shall." Souma announced firmly.

"You Insolent whelp! I'll---"The God of Orochi was cut off.

"That's enough Yamatano, turn into your human forms, both of you." The God of Heaven ordered.

"But--!" The god of Orochi was cut off yet again.

"Did you NOT hear me? You should know by now Orochi, I hate repeating myself." The God of Heaven said bitterly.

* * *

"H-Hai" The God of destruction stuttered. He heard a light chuckle coming from Ame no Murakumo. The evil god glared at the Goddess of Swords but it went unnoticed as the Goddess of Swords, as she repeated the process of putting the same two fingers on her temples, but mutter something different, it sounded along the terms of a summoning incantation. Soon the powerful Mech turned into a woman with what seemed like extremely smooth pearly skin; she had white hair and golden bangs that hide her left eye, the eye that was visible was an ocean-blue color that seemed endless. The goddess was wearing a white kimono with golden pattern of swords around her waist. She had a soft smile on her face. Even though the woman was smiling she almost seemed _sad_ for some reason that baffled Himeko.

'_Why would a god be sad? They have everything they ever need and they can control of lives of whoever they wish' _Himeko pondered.

She watched as Yamatano Orochi repeated the process that Ame no Murakumo had just done. She almost laughed as she realized that the great God, the one who had brought such misery and pain to Himeko and Chikane's life looked no older than a 13 year old boy. He wasn't much taller than Nekoko, the 6th neck. He had a good build, he was thin, but seemed like had good upper body strength. He had jet black hair with red bangs that covered his left eye also; his hair style was similar to that of Souma. He was wear a black suit with a blood red outlining on the cuffs of his sleeves, the ends of his pants, and around his jacket and trouser pockets. His eyes showed no emotion if you glanced quickly, but if you took a moment and looked deep inside them, it's almost as if you could see the pain, the hatred, and the sorrow the boy felt. It made you want to shed tears and embrace the boy to take all of his pain away.

"Ehh! Our powerful God is a mere boy! Ha this is ri—"The 3rd neck was interrupted with a kick to the gut that threw him across the room. He stared in shock at the boy who had a cold look in his eyes.

"Do not disrespect me. It will be the biggest mistake you will_ ever_ make. I may be in this body, but I still have the strength I do in my mech form. If Any of you Necks disrespect me, I shall make that for the rest of eternity your lives will be so filled with misery that you would wish that someone would kill you." The God of destruction hissed.

All of the Necks were now silenced; they nodded their heads showing they understood.

"Ahem." The god of Heaven interrupted.

* * *

"Now that everyone is present and accounted for. I have a compromise, for the minions of Orochi." The god of heaven stopped for a moment to gaze around everyone in the room, the two gods, 7 necks of Orochi, and the two Priestess, who were embracing so tightly that he himself, doubt that he could separate them.

'_Not that I want too..._" The powerful god thought. It was true; the god was exhausted of seeing the two priestesses who were so madly in love being separated again and again and again. It was very agitating.

"So what is your proposal for my worshipers? " Yamatano Orochi asked obviously trying to hide the curiosity in his voice but failed miserably.

"Tell me, why did you attempt to destroy the world time after time?" The god of Heaven asked suggestively.

"It's because the world is bad! Nyaa! It deserves to be destroyed! Besides its fun to make things go boom! Nyaa! " The 6th attempted to explain.

"I see… so, what do you get out of it? Seeing how those two over there seem to thwart you every time, with the occasional help of the 7th Neck." The god of heaven said with an obvious hint of amusement in his voice. Souma had inched his way over to where Himeko and Chikane were standing; he seemed to be more comfortable with them. Everyone glanced at the trio, they saw that Souma was awkwardly standing next to the two who were tightly tangled in there embrace. When the trio noticed they were being stared at Chikane's hold on her love slightly tightened while she glared at 6 Necks of Orochi While Himeko was blushing, but hid her face in the crook of her beloved's neck. Souma just nervously waved at them, which made him seem like a complete imbecile.

The Goddess of Swords silently chuckled at the sight she found quite amusing. Everyone was engulfed in an awkward silence that seemed to be adding to the tense atmosphere.

"It's the hope." The 1st neck answered interrupting the disturbing silence.

"Hmm?" The most powerful God questioned.

"You asked why, I am answering, It is the hope, the hope we get from the fact that we may one day destroy this cruel world and create a better place where we do not need to endure the pain." The 1st neck explained in a non-chalant voice.

"Ahh… I did not know the 1st Neck was such a sap for happy endings." The god of heaven smugly stated.

"hn." That was the 1st Neck's response, he was not an idiot, and he would not defy a God.

"Well nonetheless, I shall help you create your world. I shall remove the main causes of pain in your lives to come." The god gently stated.

Everyone besides Ame No Murakumo stared in total shock at the words the almighty god had just spoken.

The god of heaven continued. "1st neck, you will not need murder your father for your brother's sake, your parents shall perish in a car crash when you are both young, and you then shall both be adopted by the Oogami family." The God of heaven nodded at them as they both stared in total shock. He continued with what had planned.

"2nd and 3rd neck, your family will be moved in a different location where a war will not be waged, 2nd neck your church will built near a tranquil, peaceful forest." The lord said this smiling as he could obviously see the 2nd neck was filled with glee.

"H-Hai. Thank you my lord." The 2nd neck thanked, bowing slightly.

"4th and 5th neck, you shall be attending the same school throughout your educational lives, once your careers beginning, you shall support each other to the top, and I shall leave the rest in your hands." The god of heaven sternly told them.

His gaze softened as he moved his way to the 6th neck. The god of heaven always had a soft spot for children, oh how he detested seeing them in pain. "You child, will be abandoned in the forest near the 2nd and 3rd neck, one day the 2nd neck will find and save you, you shall live with them a happy peaceful life." The god of heaven gently told her. He could not help but pat her head gently when he saw her smile from ear to ear. His gaze went from the 6th neck to the 7th.

"Ahhh. The 7th neck what is it your desire?" he asked, fully knowing what he was most likely going to request. He saw the boy ponder on what he was about to ask, biting his bottom lip hesitantly.

"C-can you… make someone fall in love with me?" he asked nervously, he refused to look at Himeko in fear that she might be angry at him for asking such a thing.

The gods gaze softened slightly yet again. "Alas, I cannot lad; I can only change someone mind and physical appearance. Yet true love, that feeling boy, travels with the soul, not the mind. The soul can never be altered." He gently responded letting the last hope the boy had for his love to love him back die.

"Ahh… I see…" Souma sadly said. "Then I would like to never be separated from my brother Tsubasa." Souma confirmed. From the corner of his eye he could see that his brother eyebrow rising slightly then settling back to normal in a satisfied grin.

"Hai, I can do that for you." The God of Heaven reassured. "With this you have all agreed that the Orochi is no longer need and that you will no longer strive to destroy the world correct?" The asked with quite bit seriousness in his voice. 7 necks of Orochi nodded their heads with a stern expression on their faces. The all-powerful God gave a toothy grin. "Then there is no need to have Chikane Himemiya and Himeko Kurusugawa bound to the endless pain of being reincarnated into priestess over and over again, even though I shall continue to reincarnate them." He smiled at the two, who were clearly in shock they both bowed deeply to the God who so generously bestowed what they both wanted most. "Arigatou gozaimashita! Arigatou!" they both said, tears flooding down their cheeks.

"ahh… Douitashimashite…But you shall not be able to meet, till you are 32…" the god hesitantly told them.

* * *

Their heads suddenly burst up and looked at him in bewilderment and wonder. "Why?" Himeko asked who seemed on the verge of bursting into tears. Chikane wrapped her arms around her to comfort her.

"Well since I and all of the Gods who supervise the certain individuals whose lives are going to be change have to all agree to make the changes, but there is a way around it, if it is a meeting with a person or two lives being changed, then it can still be changed without one of the gods consent, yet the time it will take to meet them would have to be doubled, and this case it would have to be 16 since it was the age that you realized her feelings for Chikane." The God grimly told them.

"hmm? I did not know that Ame no Murakumo did not want her priestesses to meet at the age they met before." The god of Destruction said smiling slightly. The god of heaven raised his eyebrow slightly questioningly. Yamatano just nodded his head affirmatively.

"Hai, I approve also." He said smiling slightly. It was almost scary for some reason; Himeko felt a chill run up her spine, as if she should be afraid of that smile. She quickly shooed away the thought. She was with Chikane-chan now, and she was secure in knowing that her next life would be filled with happy memories with her.

The god of Heaven gave a toothy grin and clasped both of his hands together. "Well with that I think we are set for the rest of eternity for your future lives. Ex-solar priestess, Ex-Lunar priestess, I do hope you enjoy your next lives" The all-powerful god said smiling.

"Hai, I am sure we will" Chikane confirmed giving Himeko a smile that melted Himeko's heart and made her knees weak.

"Well it's time for us to all separate, Chikane, you will be returned to the moon shrine until everything has been settled. Everyone's soul on earth will be resting in this sanctuary, until everything is done and recreated." The god of Heaven told them.

Himeko stared at him in horror, she did not want to part from Chikane, not now, not ever, she loved her too much and she thought to part with her again would be to unbearable. The god of Heaven seeing this he's stare softened slightly.

"I am sorry Kurusugawa. I have no other choice." The god of heaven apologized sadly.

"I shall be sending you back now Chikane." Ame no Murakumo stated. Chikane simply nodded sadly. Her arms tenderly went around Himeko's slim waist. Ame no Murakumo began to start an incantation to send Chikane back, apparently getting Chikane back to the moon shrine was harder than getting her away from it.

"I love you Himeko…" she whispered lovingly, her eyes staring into Himeko's amethyst eyes.

"I love you too Chikane-chan…" She slowly closed her eyes leaning toward her lover. She completely forgot that her beloved would soon be torn away from her embrace leaving her lonely and depressed till she was reincarnated to meet her love once again. Just before their lips were to collide, Ame no Murakumo finished the incantation and Chikane turned into light and was thrown toward the dark Moon Shrine, the last thing she heard was her lover's sweet voice cry her name.

* * *

A/N[ Don't worry everyone!

Next chapter they will reunite

anyone wondering the motives behind Yamatano Orochi?

Oh by the way i know that It's suppose to be the God of Swords but yet at the end there was a feminine voice so i just assumed that may it was a lady Mech!

xDD


End file.
